(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an embedded multimedia speaker structure, and more particularly, to a speaker especially for assembling to a disk drive housing without occupying space of a desktop, thereby making peripherals of the computer more well-organized and artistic in appearance, as well as increasing usable area of the desktop.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Current computer speakers on the market are independent computer peripherals that generally come in a number of two, and are disposed at two sides of a computer desk or a computer host. Rear ends of the speakers are plugged with wires connecting to speaker sockets at a rear end of the computer for balanced sound effects. However, in order to obtain optimal sound effects, it is inevitable that the speakers have rather large volumes, which occupy a great portion of an area on the desk. The speakers may be alternatively placed under the desk, but sound effects then become unsatisfactory and ground space is yet occupied. These are shortcomings of prior speakers. Suppose volumes of the speakers are decreased, it is likely that the comparatively smaller speakers have inadequate sound effects, and thus adding another drawback to the prior invention. Therefore, multimedia speakers occupying minimal space on a desktop while also offering excellent stereophonic effects are needed.